Off Limits
by SkyMaiden
Summary: He knew it was beyond inappropriate this attraction to his boss's young hot wife but try as he may he simply can not resist the forbidden fruit laid out before his very eyes. Naruto x Ino.


**A/n: Alright, So this is a new idea that just suddenly popped into my head. I thought it was hot and interesting and should be pretty good if I can do it right. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>It had begun as any other day for Uzumaki Naruto as he did his daily routine of getting ready for a long day at work. He dressed, made his coffee, checked to make sure that everything was turned off, grabbed his keys and left his apartment. He honestly had no reason to believe that this day would turn out any different than usual. Oh, how wrong the young blue-eyed male truly was. He hummed a quiet tune to himself as he headed into the office building where he worked.<p>

"Hello Uzumaki-san." A guard sitting at the front waved to the blond.

"Hey," he gave a bright smile.

This routine of waving to the guards and others he knew would continue on until he reached the elevator. From the elevator he'd take it up to the 10th floor and begin his day with no problem. No problem right? Wrong, he was very wrong. He stepped into the elevator and pressed 10 as the doors were closing someone shouted out.

'Hey will you hold the elevator please?"

The voice did not sound familiar to him at all but he wasn't going to be rude. He stopped the doors from closing and in walked one of the most gorgeous women that he'd ever seen. She had long platinum-blonde locks, aqua-colored pools and from what he could make out a banging body, not that the outfit she had on hadn't made it clear with that tight striped lavender blouse and too short black skirt and black heels. He swallowed the lump of nerves in his throat.

"Thank you." She smiled in appreciation.

"Uh," he nodded. "S-Sure, what floor are you going to?"

"The twelfth." She answered happily.

"_She's going to the twelfth floor." _He wondered_._ The twelfth floor was where the boss and other various important people were located. He could only hope this woman would be his new co-worker. She had to be going there for an interview. He couldn't help but glance towards her outfit, doing his best to not make it painfully obvious that he was staring.

"_Hell, I'd hire you right away."_

The door closed and she stood a few feet away from him. He inhaled her scent it was a mixture of lavender and jasmine.

"_Oh god she smells so good."_

Her clothing plus how amazing she smelled right now was certainly not going to be very helpful to him. They were nearing his floor which Naruto felt was a good thing. He needed to get away from her before anymore inappropriate thoughts started messing with him. However before the elevator could ultimately reach 10 it gave a harsh jolt and the lights flickered off and on.

"_Oh shit_," he thought.

"Ah," the blonde female shouted out as she fell over face first into his chest. He ended up placing an arm around her out of habit.

"Hey, um are you okay?"

Her aqua-colored orbs were now gazing up into his gorgeous cerulean pools.

"Hai," she smiled. "I'm fine."

She looked around because the elevator had stopped and didn't appear like it would be moving at all.

"Damn," Naruto sighed. "I don't think we're going anywhere for a while."

The blue-eyed female nodded in agreement. "Yep, it looks like." She sighed too. "I suppose we have some rotten luck huh."

He couldn't agree with her more, luckily he wasn't late because he had always given himself extra time before leaving his house. Naruto then realized he still had his arm around her. He quickly let her go blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's okay." She let out a nervous laugh. "I hope that this is okay to say but uh," she paused.

He blinked curiously at how uneasy the platinum-blonde appeared to be.

"Are you okay?" he wondered out loud.

She looked away from him then slowly turned back to face him.

"I'm kind of claustrophobic." She admitted.

"_Shit,_" he mentally thought. Of course this had to happen. It was however a completely normal fear. It was understandable given the current circumstances. No one wanted to be stuck in an elevator which basically felt like a death trap as it was.

"Um…" he started. "Are you going to be okay?"

She chuckled while crossing her arms across her chest.

"God, I hope so."

He nervously swallowed that didn't sound very convincing to him. Naruto felt like he just may flip out too especially if she did. He knew he'd have to help as best as he could and try to keep her calm if she did start to show any signs of losing control. For now though she seemed to be fine. That was of course until she nervously began to pace.

"Oh boy,"

"I'm sorry sir." She apologized right away. "I…just…"

He found himself walking over to her. He put his hand on to her shoulder which caused her to turn to look at him. He gave a bright, kind smile.

"It's okay, try not to worry. I'm sure we won't be in here much longer." He hoped so at least.

His tone of voice had been hopeful and she honestly did appreciate it.

"Hai, you're right. Thank you."

However more time had passed without any sign of the elevator gaining energy again.

"Oh fucking shit." The blonde female cried out in a panic. "We've been here for so long."

Naruto could see this was her beginning to lose control or quite possibly her mind. They weren't there for that long but in her head it clearly felt like longer which had to be because of her claustrophobia.

"Miss…." He began.

The young woman was once again pacing.

"Oh crap what if we never get out of here? What if we die in here? Well," she paused. "At least I'll make a beautiful corpse don't you think?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, he didn't hear those words just now. He decided he needed to take some action. Before he realized it completely he grabbed the near frantic woman and pulled her into an embrace.

"Hey," he whispered in a soothing tone. 'Everything is going to be okay. I know your mind is telling you to completely freak out right now but trust me it's going to be alright."

There was something in his tone that was so comforting. She soon found herself returning the hug. She wasn't exactly sure but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Arigato," she whispered to him.

Just then the elevator gave another jolt and the lights came back on.

"Hey," he smiled. "It looks like we're back in business huh."

She saw that he was indeed right so she let him go. The elevator soon opened up at the tenth floor.

"Well this is my floor. Will you be alright?" he couldn't help but to ask.

"Yes I think that I can manage from here, but thanks so much."

"Sure," he gave a nod then exited the elevator. She gave him a smile which he immediately returned with one of his own. He also couldn't help but want to see her again.

"Damn I really hope that the boss hires her."

He then hurried to his cubicle so that his day of work could begin. He however didn't think he really could stop thinking of the platinum-blonde. She was just so attractive. The blue-eyed male sat down and placed his bag on the floor. He would do his best to put thoughts of her out of his head. After some time he decided he definitely needed more coffee. He went down to the longue area to make a cup while doing so he ran into his friend and fellow co-worker Shikamaru Nara.

"Ohayo Naruto." The dark-haired male spoke in his usual lazy tone of voice. The blond male turned to face his friend then smiled.

"Hey. Good morning Shika."

"Hm," he nodded then moved to make his usual cup of tea.

"Heh," Naruto laughed. "I can't believe that you are actually awake right now, oh and on time too."

Shikamaru could say nothing in his defense for Naruto had been right. There were many times were the young man would be fast asleep and had missed quite a few days of work. He shrugged.

"I like my sleep."

Naruto laughed again. "Oh yeah, don't I know it. Hey," he quickly changed the subject. "Guess what happened to me a little while ago. I sort of got stuck in the elevator for a while."

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru wondered because he knew a lot of people tended to panic in those situations.

"Yeah I'm fine, but that wasn't the most important part. I was stuck there with this absolutely hot girl."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the whisker-faced male then let out a sigh of sorts.

"Oh boy was she hotter than Sakura?" he asked in a heavily bored tone. God forbid any girl be hotter than the pink-haired female he had liked for quite some time. In fact the dark-haired male was positive that he'd never really heard Naruto mention any girl other than Sakura. Naruto turned red almost instantly. He certainly hadn't forgotten about Sakura. He had always been attracted to her for as long as he could remember. Yet there was something about the platinum-blonde woman from earlier and it wasn't just her outfit. It wasn't as if he would complain about her attire since it only served to enhance her assets.

"Shika I'm telling you she was gorgeous. She had this crazy long blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, and her body…." He paused as he suddenly felt rather light-headed at the moment. "Uh, never mind. You'll have to see her. She went up to the 12th floor I'm hoping she gets hired here. Anyway I'm going to go I'll see you okay."

"Sure," Shikamaru nodded but his brain had already started going to work on the info that Naruto had just given him. She had blonde hair, blue-eyes, and a killer body? It could really be almost anyone but at the same time why did it all suddenly sound so familiar.

"_No it can't be_," he thought. 'Um, hey Naruto." He spoke but realized then that the blue-eyed male was completely gone from sight. "Oh crap it can't be who I think it is. Can it?" He wasn't sure but if it was he'd had to give Naruto a definite heads up.


End file.
